


Cam Girl

by jbsullivan17



Series: Thanks, Internet [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cam Girl, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy's trying to get over his crush on Clarke via internet cam girls that are blonde, busty, and sassy. I'm sorry, but who does that sound like to you? ;)





	Cam Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a reference to my current snack obsession, Snikiddy Buffalo Baked Fries. I’m obsessed and I’m making Bellamy and drunk Clarke a big fan of them too... you’ll see.

Bellamy wasn’t snooping, he swore he wasn’t. He had just gotten home from a shift at the Bowery, reeking of beer and cigarettes—the downside of working the backyard bar. Octavia had texted him that Clarke was spending the night at their apartment, just so he wouldn’t be surprised in the morning by her presence (or so he wouldn’t bring someone home with him, it’s happened and it’s awkward). The door to O’s room was closed and he saw the blue hue of her TV through the gap under it and nodded before grabbing a change of clothes before taking his shower, in case Clarke happened to be waiting for the bathroom and didn’t catch him in a towel. Again.

He showered and got dressed and was heading out to the kitchen to get a glass of water before he finished studying for his sociology final in two days when he heard the girls’ voices in the kitchen.

“… understand the allure.”

“I don’t think there really is one.” Clarke said, “The desperate need for money and it’s like porn, just a little more instantaneous money wise. It’s real too, not fake plastic models with _perfect_ bodies.”

“I don’t know,” O sighed. “I don’t think I could ever do that, it’s like prostitution.”

 _Like_ _prostitution?_ Bellamy wondered. It sounded like straight up prostitution.

“I wouldn’t go that far. It’s legal for one. I might, if I was desperate for money,” Clarke sounded so nonchalant and Bellamy grimaced, _what the hell were they talking about?_

“You’d become a cam girl?”

 _A what?_ Bellamy’s eyes bulged. How the hell did they get on the topic of cam girls? They were just watching a movie.

“If I were that desperate, I don’t think I’ll show my face. Neck down, it’s slightly anonymous.”

“And what if someone you know watches you?”

“Someone who knows what I look like naked? Someone who knows about that tattoo I got on my nineteenth because you and Harper are the literal worst? I doubt it. Seriously, O, I doubt anyone would even know it’s me.”

“You’ve put too much thought into this.”

“I thought about it when my mom threatened to cut me off last year. I didn’t have to because she and I sorted it out, but still, I considered it. I wouldn’t make it in customer’s service.”

Bellamy can walk in at this turn of conversation. “I don’t think you’d last five minutes taking someone’s coffee order,” he commented walking into the room.

“When the hell did you get home?” O exclaimed.

“You seriously didn’t hear the shower when you came out here?”

“We were talking,” she shrugged, turning back to the popcorn that started popping on the stove.

“Yeah, I’m sure Princess’ job prospects were far more interesting than noticing the shower running in your own home.”

“You, Miller, or Murphy. No big.”

“You’re awfully quiet over there, Princess,” he smirked, grabbing a glass with the Bowery’s logo on it from the cabinet, going to fill it with tap water.

“You can stop calling me that whenever you want,” she deadpanned. “My life isn’t as perfect as you think it is. No fairytale, no prince coming to rescue me because I can rescue my goddamn self.”

Bellamy’s smirk didn’t dissipate, he knew the nickname annoyed her but for her to come up with an actual counter argument meant he was really getting to her. “Or what? Are beheadings still all the rage in your kingdom?”

Clarke’s eyebrow jumped, “Castration is all the rage, actually.”

“Hmm,” Bellamy thought about it. “Eunuchs do have more fun, just ask Lord Varys.”

She grimaced, “You’re going to be an old, bald gossip? I’ve seen what you look like with a shaved head, I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Bellamy quirked a brow, not in respite but more _damn, you’re right,_ as he took a sip of his water. “Study breaks are important but so are passing your finals, O.”

His sister rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, that’s why Clarke is here. She makes science fun.”

“Mm, might need her next semester then,” he said before heading back down the hall to his room to study before bed.

* * *

He didn’t think about their conversation until after his sociology final, he had all his finals early this semester and he was lucky, O had two more over the course of the next week so there was no celebrating with the gang until Friday for making it through. He was okay with it but his mind was reeling over cam girls, particularly petite, busty, blonde cam girls with a sharp tongue.

He had down time. Too much down time and he didn’t know what to do about it and his mind drifted to O and Clarke’s conversation from the other day and he couldn’t help but wonder about cam girls.

He found an article on it… a Cosmo article… and it was about the woman having power in the situation. Entrepreneurship and woman empowerment but Bellamy didn’t believe half of what the article said, finding a podcast by a YouTuber he hated who interviewed a cam girl with his buddy and it was informative but also discouraging so it’s what he’d send Octavia if he found out she was even thinking about it. Clarke too because whether either of them would admit it or not, they’re friends, they hang out with the same people.

Bellamy’s curiosity piqued, he typed in one of the sites the girl in the podcast named and stared at the login page for a few minutes, the podcast paused, before he signed up.

He didn’t want his username to be something someone could easily recognize as him so he went through usernames that wouldn’t give away his identity while being something he was able to remember. _Oppenheimer45._

The questionnaire was very inclusive, gender; man, woman, trans-man, trans-woman, hermaphrodite, the ever vague “other”. Looking for; men, women, both, either, neither… Bellamy didn’t question that. He’s a man who’s looking for women and it went to his preferences for what he’s looking for physically and personality wise which he thought was weird, people classify themselves by their personalities in porn adjacent jobs. Blonde, blue eyes, busty, curvy, petite, sarcastic, dorky, pop culture references. He probably shouldn’t have picked all of Clarke’s traits, but he did and he can’t take it back as a list of blonde women in lingerie loaded onto his screen, starting with the ones that were currently online.

He didn’t know what he was exactly looking for, he knew he wanted someone who could pass as Clarke but also knew it’d be creepy to do that. There’s a possibility of her or his sister or Miller finding him watch this—if he gets that far— and either mock the hell out of him or yell at him for being a pervert and just tell Clarke how he feels… unless it’s her that finds him then she’ll just be severely creeped out and never speak to him again.

He clicked on a bio, reading through and not liking her so he moved on to the next. He must have gone through four dozen profiles until he found _RebelPrincess22_. She was everything he was looking for in a Clarke doppelgänger. He clicked on her profile and watched the little video of her talking about herself a little, describing her limits and what she won’t tolerate in her comment section and Bellamy grimaced, and apparently she’s been harassed. That’s not who he is though so he won’t have to worry… _what?_ He doesn’t even know how this works, he gets the concept… sort of, but he doesn’t know what the purpose of it is, she has a schedule, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday at six at night, meaning not today, Wednesday. Bellamy grimaced, another day of his computer getting viruses… worth it.

He’s calling Monty anyway.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Is there a way to just scrub the last hour off my computer?”

“Scrub? What the hell did you do?”

“Porn,” Bellamy grimaced because it’s the most logical answer.

“You’re trying to scrub _porn_ off your hard drive?” Monty asked in disbelief.

“Yep, it’s the school’s computer, I didn’t think about it before I did it and they can have Raven find that shit, right?

“Probably, I can swing by after my final and do it for you. It’ll take me ten minutes.”

“Will you know which porn I was watching?”

Monty laughed, “How bad is this porn situation that you don’t want anyone to see what you were watching?”

Bellamy grimaced, “I don’t want to talk about it, could you talk me through it?”

“I could but I’d also have to see how much damage you’ve done to it.”

“You’re teaching me how to do this.”

“Fifty bucks.”

“Swindler,” Bellamy groaned, thinking about his paycheck on Friday and Octavia’s Christmas presents. “Alright, fine.”

“I’ll text you when I’m out of this final. We should do pizza or something, invite Miller and the girls. You know, after I teach you how to wipe your hard drive.”

“We’re not wiping it, just erasing some time.”

Monty laughed. “Right, have them come over at seven,” he said before hanging up.

Bellamy sighed, putting his phone down, might as well find out what this cam girl thing is before he watches _RebelPrincess22_ tomorrow night.

Okay, he’s not going to be sitting at his computer waiting for her to log on, that’s creepy and he doesn’t even know if she’s worth it to watch her to get him over his stupid crush on Clarke.

He really can’t have a crush on her, she’s his sister’s friend, she’s more intelligent than he is, she’s going for a double major in biology and art. Who does that? Who goes after something as logical as biology while going after their heart of art? Clarke Griffin, that’s who.

Bellamy groaned, clicking on another blonde girl who was live and watched everything in a very clinical way that he didn’t know he possessed. So anyone watching can comment and talk to her, _Aphrodite321_ , but she doesn’t do anything unless someone pays for her to do something and there’s a minimum for certain things she does.

So that’s what Clarke meant by the money is good.

Some guy wanted Aphrodite to suck the dildo she had in the shot and she said she would for $100 which Bellamy thought was a little steep but if the ten guys who threw down ten each wanted it that badly, who exactly did it hurt? It was a group of guys throwing money into the ring to watch a girl blow a purple dildo, a little weird, Bellamy would prefer a more realistic one but that’s his preference and he’s definitely not saying she’s doing a bad job at it visually.

She didn’t show her face, which was good, Bellamy didn’t want his illusion to be disrupted. He could picture Clarke putting on a private show for him (and two hundred other guys).

On top of the five dollars he threw down to watch Aphrodite do her show, he contributed another ten for her to finally ride the damn ridiculous dildo before she signed off for the night.

Bellamy was thankful because Monty had just texted that he was out of his final so Bellamy showered before his friend arrived and showed Bellamy how to scrub the last hour (or more) off the computer without the school knowing that Bellamy is a sick fuck. Little did Monty know that the laptop, which was the exact same model as their school loans out, was in fact his and he didn’t want anyone knowing what was wrong with him sexually speaking. Not that it’s exactly a secret that he has a crush on Clarke, everyone with eyes but her knew about it.

“So you don’t want people to see you watching blondes ride dicks?” Monty asked walking in the door as Bellamy sat down with a beer, everything’s better with a beer.

“Shut up, Monty, do you want me to make snide comments about Miller while you’re with Harper?”

Monty made a face before sitting down at the table in front of the computer. “You’re a dick, did you text everyone?”

“Fuck, no. I got it, you’re setting up?”

“Yep. This is gonna cost you fifty, just reminding you.”

“Then you’re buying your own pizza, Jasper’s too if he’s coming,” Bellamy grimaced typing the invite out on his phone.

 **Bellamy:** Movie night. 7. Pizza’s on me. BYOB

 **Octavia:** What about me and Clarke?

 **Miller:** BYOB

 **Octavia:** 20

 **Clarke:** I have a fake, give me 15 when I get there?

 **Bellamy:** Stop aiding my sister’s addiction

 **Octavia:** Preference, not addiction.

 **Clarke:** Can I bring a friend?

 **Octavia:** Hot? Dude?

 **Clarke:** Yes and yes.

 **Murphy:** Gross.

 **Raven:** I’m in though I can’t partake in the ogling, Roan’s with me.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, he’s over this conversation.

 **Jasper:** Where tf is Monty?

 **Bellamy:** With me.

 **Jasper:** …

 **Miller:** Seriously?

 **Octavia:** Alone?

 **Harper:** WTF?

 **Raven:** If this is computer related, I’m kicking both your asses for not including me.

 **Bellamy:** Yeah, it’s minor Raven, you’d be bored. Now shush. I’m learning over here!

He turned his phone to silent and he turned back to Monty, “Apparently us hanging out together is unheard of. Thank you again for doing this.”

“I’m not going to tell a soul that your kink is Clarke, though it makes Roma and Gina and Echo make absolutely no sense.”

“Roma was before I even knew Clarke.”

Monty smirked, “So you’re finally admitting that you have feelings for Clarke. I’m proud of you, man.”

“I didn’t say that, just that you can’t clump Roma in with the other two because I didn’t know Clarke so you can’t say I was seeing Roma to avoid my maybe possible feelings for her.”

“But you didn’t deny not seeing Echo and Gina because of her.”

“Echo broke Gina and I up but if that played out longer, Clarke would probably be the reason Gina and I broke up and Echo… yeah, Clarke was the reason.”

“Three girls in three years all because of one.”

“Shut up and teach me how to get rid of my history properly,” Bellamy grimaced, paying attention to everything Monty was showing him.

An hour and a half later Bellamy was 75% sure of what he was doing and hoped he remembered, Monty said he’d email him directions just in case again but he generally knew what the screens were supposed to look like.

The door flew open and Bellamy slammed the laptop shut, turning to find Miller and Murphy walking in with a case of beer.

“Monty, you have to explain what you’re doing here. Bellamy never likes people over.”

“His computer had a virus, I was free, Raven had a final. It’s okay,” he shrugged.

“You think I know what to do with computers?” Bellamy grimaced, going to grab another beer from the fridge. “Nope. Not a damn thing.”

Murphy muttered something under his breath, dropping the beer on the counter and headed back to his room.

“What’s with him?”

“He and Emori are fighting, possibly broke up. I don’t know, he’s been pissed since we picked up the beer.”

“Shit,” Bellamy grimaced, they’re the most stable couple he knew and that was saying something for Murphy.

Miller grimaced, “Yeah.”

Monty sat at the table watching them and Bellamy didn’t know how to bring them together when Monty doesn’t want to break Harper’s heart.

The door burst open and Octavia jumped inside, “Let’s get drunk, bitches!”

Clarke walked in, stepping around Octavia, shaking her head fondly, “She’s been dying to say that since I carried the alcohol out of the store.”

Bellamy scoffed, “O, come on. What pizza do you want? I’m about to order.”

Bellamy tried (and succeeded for the most part) to not look at Clarke, they talked in a group before and after the movie as per usual and they were rather civil to each other but it was probably because Bellamy didn’t change his opinion to fight with her, they usually did that and that’s what most of their arguments were about (while also pointedly ignoring Monty’s knowing glare).

She headed into Octavia’s room when everyone else left and Bellamy collapsed on his bed and thought about _Aphrodite321_ and _RebelPrincess22._

* * *

Bellamy woke up and went out to the kitchen to get ready to help Stefan open the DripShop, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Clarke sitting on the counter eating his bag of buffalo fries.

“You do this often?” he asked, preparing the Nescafé—thank you, Octavia—for a large cup. He needs it before his early shift (and to keep himself focused enough to _not_ stare at the creamy expanse skin exposed by her tiny shorts).

“Eat your buffalo fries or the inability to maintain a full night’s sleep, even hungover because… yes.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “It’s too early to deal with you.”

There was a pause of silence where neither of them spoke and his cabinet door shutting without a sound for the first time ever. “Why do you hate me?”

Bellamy grimaced, turning back to her. “I don’t hate you.”

“Well, you certainly don’t _like_ me.”

“Are you drunk or hungover?”

“I can be both. I was mainly hungry and this was all I could find. These are amazing! Where did you get them?”

“The health section of the grocery store. You want coffee?”

“If I have coffee I won’t go back to sleep.”

Bellamy nodded. “You done with finals?”

“Mm, you know we don’t have to talk. You can just get ready for your shift and I can sit here eating until I almost fall back asleep while continuing to avoid talking about why we can’t get along.”

“God forbid I try to get to know you, Princess.” He grimaced, glad his coffee was finished before heading back to his room to get ready for the day.

He got out of the coffee shop at four, covering for Jasper for his last final and headed over to the Bowery to help Murphy prepare for the onslaught of college students excited to party after finishing their finals.

“Did I hear you and Clarke talking at four in the morning?”

“Yep,” Bellamy grumbled, he hates working at the coffee shop but the tips are great and what he lives off of along with the ones from the Bowery, the paychecks weren’t bad either, but they weren’t as good.

“Why?” Murphy grimaced putting a pour top on the new bottle of Jack.

“I was getting ready for work and she was… hungover eating my buffalo fries.”

“The only time I like those are when I’m drunk so it’s fitting. But you were actually _talking_ , not arguing.”

“Until she got bitchy which was when I walked away. Are we working or gossiping? Because if we’re gossiping I’d rather find out what happened with you and Emori that got you so pissy last night.”

“She claims I’ve been pulling away since she started working at The Arkives. I just feel like she doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Even if she—this is coming from Octavia, okay—even if she may not need you anymore, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t _want_ you.”

“How grossed out are you that your sister has said that?”

“Very. Are you going to be good until Monty and Zeke get here?”

“Yeah, the crowds shouldn’t start until seven, people are really into food.”

Bellamy laughed. “Yeah. You have ten bottles left so I’m going to head out. Everything else looks good though.”

“Yeah I know the drill by now. Go do whatever it is you have to do. I’ll be here.”

“Call if you need me.”

“We’re calling Miller first tonight. Your orders.”

“Shit,” he grumbled. “Right. See you later then.”

Bellamy walked in the apartment and for the first time ever, he was alone. Miller was probably at Jackson’s and Octavia was most likely with Lincoln. So he didn’t have any roommates and he didn’t know if he was thankful or disconcerted with what he’s going to do now that he’s alone and six o’clock is coming around quickly.

He logged into the website as _Oppenheimer45_ and searched for _RebelPrincess22_ , she didn’t come up until 6:05 and he clicked on her right away.

The webcam view was of a girl from the neck down sitting on the floor in a tight white tank top with a black or dark blue lace bra underneath and matching boy shorts.

“Hey, guys and gals, I had a bad day, a really rough final and the guy I like was an ass this morning. Am I alone in having a crush on someone who probably sees you like his little sister if he even thinks about you at all?”

 **_MajorCrayon:_ ** _dumbass, I’d worship you_

 **_SublimeRacer:_ ** _you should show him how you’d ride his dick_

 **_BlondeJava69:_ ** _What was your final?_

 **_Slim420Veuee:_ ** _I want to be inside you_

Bellamy grimaced at these comments, who did these guys think she was?

RebelPrincess laughed, “Major, you take screenshots, it tells me. I’m assuming you worship those picture? Sublime, I wish I could but his bedroom has a revolving door and I don’t just want to be another notch on his bedpost. Blondie, if I told you that and you when to the same school as me, you’d figure it out and I don’t want my anonymity blown. Slim, there’s plenty of time for that.”

Bellamy smirked, she’s a pro at handling these people. Clarke would be too. _Fuck!_ he’s trying not to think about her.

He watched her show, throwing in five dollars here and there because he kind of felt obligated to. Her entry fee was twenty-five dollars but it still didn’t seem right or fair to just give her that especially considering the site take half to pay the employees who do the ID checks.

“So before I end the show tonight, I just want to remind you guys that because finals are over I can take private sessions and they start at a hundred. I’d really appreciate it if some of you will partake because I won’t be finishing school without your funding. If you see my red light on you can join me,” she said a little nervously. Bellamy could only assume the types of guys she interacts with privately because though those comments were mild, she could definitely be harassed and there better be protection for her in those situations.

* * *

It took Bellamy a week before going back onto the site, mostly because he was exhausted getting back into working sixteen hours a day instead of whenever he could between classes and writing papers. He also had to navigate his relationships with Monty, Miller, O, Raven, Murphy, and Clarke post- _RebelPrincess22_ , which he thought would be easy but whenever he was around Clarke his brain short-circuited at the sight of her bra strap or the curve of her back when she was taking a seat on the couch. Then there was when she talked about work and was more vague than usual on the subject, his mind wandered over to _RebelPrincess22_ actually being her and his overprotective instincts kicked in and he had to tamper them down because they’re not the same person, they can’t be. Not for his sanity.

When the site loaded and he was logged in, he found her at the top of the page with the little red light next to her icon and he clicked on it, his finger hovering over the mousepad contemplating the $100 but clicked it anyway, he wants to know a little bit more about _RebelPrincess22._

A moment later they were connected and the screen opened up on her sports bra clad chest and flat creamy stomach.

“‘Oppenheimer45’?” she read warily. “Are you a big fan of nukes?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _No, just all too aware of the human race’s self destructive tendencies._

“That’s very pessimistic.”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I think it’s more realistic, believing that people are going to do the right thing given the chance has proved time and time again to fail._

This definitely is too heavy a subject to start off with in any situation. He’s not complaining, just worried about where they’re going to take it without one of them throwing their computer.

“So do you think I’m doing the right thing? Doing nearly whatever anonymous people want me to do on the internet for money? To pay for school?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _Assuming that’s your only reason for doing it, I think a means to an end is a valid excuse. If you can’t find a job after graduation and stick to this, that’s a different story._

“Yeah, this isn’t a career path I’d avidly pursue. You know, even though this is a heavy topic and we’ve never done this before, you’re the nicest person on here. Everyone else has demanded we get straight to the show, but I like the buildup.”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I’m not saying you’re not gorgeous, but I have a huge soft spot for foreplay. It’s kind of my favorite part._

 _RebelPrincess22_ laughed and it sent a pang of longing down Bellamy’s back. It sounded familiar yet distant, like he somehow knew her but his brain couldn’t place where from.

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I also like talking to you. I don’t have to hide who I am, some of my friends think I’m choosing to not be with anyone but it’s like you said a few weeks ago: It’s difficult finding someone when you’re hung up on someone else._

“You’re not coming onto me are you?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _No, but you kind of remind me of her._

“Can I ask you a personal question? Because I’m bi, possibly pan but that’s a whole other conversation. It doesn’t really matter to me, but I’m just curious as to what your gender is.”

Bellamy laughed, wondering if she’s thought about him like he’s thought about her. It’s easier thinking about _RebelPrincess22_ instead of Clarke, it hurts less and this feels mutual.

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _Male. Pan. He/him. I think those are all the bases._

“You just forgot your favorite position but that’s okay,” she laughed. “I’m female, bisexual, possibly pansexual, she/her, and my favorite position is definitely sixty-nine.”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _So, what I’m getting is that you have an oral fixation._

“Most definitely. I’d show you what I would do for you with my dildo, but I don’t want any part of my face on here, you understand, right?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _Of course._

He did understand, really, it was more of the fact that he really wanted to have an image of what Clarke would do to his cock if they were together, he can use _Aphrodite321_ for that part if he needed to.

Not Clarke.

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I am doing this to forget about the girl I can’t have so I understand why you want to keep your anonymity._

“I appreciate that. So, you paid for an hour and uh, I haven’t done anything and your time’s half up. What do you want to see?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I can’t stop thinking about your mouth around my cock now, but I know that’s not going to happen. How about you ride your favorite dildo until you come?_

“I can definitely do that.”

As Bellamy watched _RebelPrincess22_ , the more he thought about Clarke and what she was doing and though the sight was something to behold, Bellamy’s fingers wrapped around his phone instead of his half-hard cock and typed out a text to her.

 **Bellamy:** I’m making burgers for dinner and I know they’re your favorite so

 **Bellamy:** I guess I’m trying to say that I don’t want to bicker with you constantly. So come over if you’re hungry and don’t want to fight. I think we still have the latest Brooklyn 99.

 _RebelPrincess22_ moaned audibly, pulling him from the text he was then waiting for. “Oh, _fuck!_ I’m about to—ooohh,” she sighed, practically jumping off the dildo and sat with it between her quivering thighs as she came down. “That was…”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _gorgeous. Thank you._

“Why are you thanking me?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _because I’ve caused orgasms like that before but seeing a woman cause one all on her own was_

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _I don’t have words to describe how magnificent that was, so thank you._

She nodded, Bellamy could tell from the way her matted hair moved on her sweaty skin. “I should go. Our time is up anyway. I’ll catch you around?”

 **_Oppenheimer45:_ ** _Yes, I’ll be back._

Bellamy spent the next month watching and interacting with _RebelPrincess22_ , he liked her and she got his mind off Clarke even though there were some similarities in their personalities. Octavia grumbled something about Clarke not being around and possibly having a secret relationship and though Bellamy didn’t want to hear about Clarke with anyone else, he still listened to O go on about Clarke not being around to hang out with her when she’s out of work.

It wasn’t a constant complaint of O’s to not have anyone around, but it was enough for Bellamy to go onto Instagram and look at Clarke’s feed. She hasn’t posted since the night they celebrated finishing their finals, that didn’t sound like her. Him definitely, but not Clarke.

He called her.

“Bellamy?” she answered after a few rings.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Um, yeah, just working. Why?”

“O’s been missing you and it’s annoying. What’s work?”

She didn’t answer for a minute, like she was trying to come up with a lie. “I’ve been selling art online and doing commissions. I’m actually stuck right now and can come over, if, uh, if O wants.”

“She’ll be thrilled, just don’t mentioned I called you about this. You can have all the credit.”

“Are you making dinner?”

Bellamy scoffed, “It’s like you don’t know us anymore. What do you want?”

“That cauliflower pizza you made a few months ago was really good.”

“Who the hell are you looking for something healthy?” he laughed, he’s been tricking her and O for years into eating healthier and they’ve always complained about it.

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m trying to live a healthier life.”

“You’re lucky I have everything I need for that. I’m not starting until you show your face so if you want to eat at a decent time—“

“Shut up! I already left,” she laughed.

A half hour later Clarke walked in and stopped short at the sight of Bellamy in the kitchen. She had a black plastic bag in her hand and rolled her eyes before walking over and dropping the bag on the other end of the counter. “I thought you were waiting until I got here.”

“Yeah, well, I got eager and this dough takes forever. I see you stopped for drinks.”

“Sangria. My way of apologizing to Octavia for being M.I.A.”

“I bet she’ll appreciate that.”

Clarke smirked, “I bet she will.”

Octavia walked in the door an hour later to find Clarke sitting on the counter, laughing at something stupid he’d just said, just happy to know that he can make her laugh.

“What the fuck?”

“Tav! I come bearing alcohol and an apology for being M.I.A. you were at work so Bell was failing at teaching me how to make pizza,” Clarke smiled.

O grimaced, “Right.”

“Your day sucked, didn’t it? Want to talk about it over sangria in your room while Bell finishes the pizza?”

“I want to shower first, the humidity and kids suck,” O said heading down the hall to the bedrooms and bathroom.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy said, thinking that it would have really cheered O up having her back around.

“No, I am. I’ve been lying to her and she found out and she may have been complaining about me not being around but she was also hiding the fact that the last time we spoke we had a fight,” she said nervously and Bellamy looked over at her with her head down as she wrung her fingers in her lap.

“What happened?”

“She—I don’t want to talk about it. She’s rightfully mad and I should have been upfront about it with her of all people.”

“So tell her that.”

“I don’t know if I can, if I apologize then we have to talk about it and if I ignore it and pretend it’s another day where she doesn’t know then I’m still protecting her. And don’t go all protective big brother on me about this because she’s not getting hurt and it’s nothing illegal.”

“Then I’m worried about you. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself about, okay? Please, Bellamy,” she said, taking his hand in hers and gave him those puppy dog eyes that always worked on him when they came from her.

“Fine, but come to me if something happens, okay?”

Clarke nodded and jumped when the door slammed indicating Octavia was out of the shower and changing in her room. “I’m going to talk to her, okay? And don’t you dare try listening in because I’m going to blast _Lemonade_ like it’s going out of style.”

“Welcome to 2016, basic bitches,” he sulked and Clarke laughed as she hopped off the counter and headed into O’s room.

A half hour later Bellamy called them for pizza and they came out laughing about something Jasper did at the water park he and O work at.

“All good?”

“Yeah,” O smiled, grabbing a wine glass, filling it with sangria before going near the pizza.

Clarke’s eyes locked with his as she took a bite of pizza.

Something happened with Clarke after that, she was over more, with and without Octavia and they laughed more, she tried cooking and it was hilariously pathetic. They’re becoming friends and Bellamy felt more and more like he could tell her how he felt about her but then he thought about what it meant to be leaving _RebelPrincess22_ without a word because that’s what would happen, he was getting to know her too and he liked her and he’s feeling torn because there’s a lot about _RebelPrincess22_ that overlapped with Clarke and he thought that maybe they were the same person but they didn’t feel like they were.

* * *

A month later, Bellamy walked into the apartment after his shift at the coffee shop and stopped short at the sight of Clarke in his kitchen in a yellow bikini and a see-through cover-up, rolling her neck and pressing on the muscle at the juncture there. He was planning on going on the site, find _RebelPrincess22,_ rub one out before anyone shows up or makes plans that would otherwise distract him but he had Clarke here in the flesh.

“What are you doing here, Princess?” he asked a little too breathless. He’s confused more than anything.

She jumped and spun around, “Shit, Bellamy! Don’t sneak up on a person like that!”

“I walked into my own apartment, you’re supposed to be with O.”

“She’s coming. Well,” she licked her lips. “She knows we have plans.”

“Bikini plans?” Bellamy practically growled as his eyes darted down to her ample cleavage. Definitely _not_ picturing his cock sliding between them as they were pressed together. _Fuck._

“We were going to the beach, but it’s 12:30 and she’s not here so I should—“

“What’s wrong with your neck?”

“What?”

Bellamy pointed to her hand at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, “Your neck, you keep stretching and rubbing it.”

“Oh, I uh, slept weird last night, I’ll be fine.”

“I know you’ll be fine eventually, but do you want me to help?”

“No, I—you don’t mind?”

“I just offered.”

“This is the start of a really bad porno,” she commented as he walked over to her and she turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder and shucked the cover up off her arms and onto the counter.

Once his hands were on her his body just did whatever it wanted. He refrained from touching her in any other way than working the knot out that he found, tried reciting some stupid song about heartbreak in his head that always brought him close to tears instead of her moans and whimpers. He knew what was happening in his jeans before she even said his name, slipping through her lips like a prayer and she tensed up after.

“I almost got it, babe, just relax,” he reminded her softly, barely listening to the words coming out his mouth.

Did he just call her babe?

“ _Bell_ ,” she moaned again, grabbing his hip that time and he didn’t know what that meant. He’s grazed her thighs while cooking, maneuvering around her. He’s held her to his chest when Octavia insisted on watching a horror movie, their fingers have grazed when they’ve passed each other things and he’s always felt something but he what it was and he was able to put a stop to the hammering in his chest that told him it meant more than it did.

He’s helping her with her neck pain so his touching her neck and upper back made sense but her hand gripping his hip intentionally was confusing and he didn’t know what it meant.

“Clarke,” he said back without realizing how totally ruined he sounded, his voice has never been that gravelly before and he didn’t know how to take it.

“Your fingers feel…” she stuttered. “Ah—amazing.”

He scoffed, “That’s not the only place they could feel amazing, Princess.”

 _Did I just…_ he thought before Clarke’s hand that was fixed on his hip moved to his crotch where he was rock hard and too ready to go. Sure, she’s in a bikini, but that doesn’t mean anything will happen (ever).

Clarke turned her head and looked at him with a dirty smirk as she bit her lip, “Show me,” she challenged. And she so called it. This was the beginning of a really bad porno, except the only people that could replay this was them, in their minds.

The moment the words were uttered, Bellamy dropped his hands from Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her back against him firmly by the hips, he dropped his head to her shoulder so he could watch his hands at work while torturing her with his mouth at her neck, eliciting sounds from her that he’s only dreamed of (and heard somewhere before).

He snaked his hands around her waist, against her soft, smooth skin. He dropped a kiss against her neck as his left hand came up to her left breast, palming her through the material of her bikini top, starting off innocently enough like any decent porn he’s seen, and the weight of her breast in his hand left him with some questions that were better saved for another time where his dick wasn’t hard against her ass.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” he asked, because if she left this up to him, they’d already be in his bedroom in their birthday suits.

“I want… I want your hands,” she sighed as his fingers found her nipple through the fabric.

“Mm, you have my hands, you’re going to have to be more specific as to what you want me to do with them.” He nipped her earlobe.

“I want them on my clit. I want them inside me. I want them toying with my breasts.”

Bellamy chuckled softly, “Needy Princess. All you have to do is use your words,” he said as he pulled the fabric of her bikini top from her breast and got his hand on her properly, letting her suffer with the other part of her demand a little bit.

“Bellamy,” she groaned as his fingers plied her nipple for the third time. “I need more.”

“You gave me a list, babe, I’m just making sure I’m thorough,” he teased. He can’t get over her breast though, he hasn’t even seen them both and he’s enamored.

His right hand cupped her sex over her tiny bikini bottoms and she groaned, grinding down against his palm. “Eager,” he quipped, pushing a finger up against her, causing her to jolt.

“Wait,” she said suddenly and Bellamy pulled his hands away. “No, I—what is this to you? Are you just scratching an itch or—“

“Babe, you’re an insatiable itch,” he growled, bring his hands back onto her, working his hand under her tiny bottoms and squeezing his ring finger inside her tight pussy. He’s never going to tire of her.

“Wait, please, Bell,” she grabbed his wrist, stopping him as she turned around him his grasp. “I don’t want to start this without you knowing something about me.”

Bellamy licked his lips and prepared himself for… what? He didn’t actually know and he’s not about to speculate the worst, not when they’re finally here.

“I’m a cam girl. I don’t have enough money for tuition so I’ve been doing that for a little over a year.”

“Your mom… I don’t want to get into that part of it. What’s your username?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m _Oppenheimer45_.”

Clarke laughed, dropping her head to his chest. “Oh, thank god,” she sighed. “ _RebelPrincess22_. Now I’m definitely in love with you.”

“I love you too, Princess. I am going to want you all to myself though,” he added and Clarke laughed, draping her arms around his neck, combing her fingers into his hair.

“Up for discussion,” she countered, pulling his lips down to hers in a crushing, perfect fashion.

Bellamy lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

“Hey, guys and gals,” Clarke started with a smirk, her eyes locked on Bellamy, behind the camera, her head still out of view as always. “So this is my last show, it’s—uh—kind of a funny story. When I was a freshmen, I met my roommate and we cliqued instantly, it was awesome until I met her brother. He was actually the T.A. for the history class I was flunking because I suck at history and we didn’t get along when he was just the T.A. and so that transferred into not getting along when he was my roommate’s brother, who coincidentally ruled our school’s Greek row. Thinking back, he had a lot on his plate.

“Anyway, because everyone knew him and he had a reputation, he of course had a nickname, _The Rebel King.”_ Clarke laughed and Bellamy urged her on. “So when I fought with my mom and lost her support after changing my major to something I’m actually interested in, I came here and thought about what my username should be and thought of him and his nickname for me, _Princess,_ so I became _RebelPrincess22,_ the twenty two was his age when I started doing this, though he didn’t need to know that,” her eyes darted up to his and he grimaced at her to get to the point. He’s horny, sue him, she’s _gorgeous_ and _his_.

“So I thought about him a lot, I really liked him and thought that there was no way in hell that he could possibly like me back, I’m his sister’s best friend, the most he could ever think of me is sisterly. Turns out I’m wrong and he really wants to fuck me on the regular. Still not the point.

“A few months ago, a username appeared in my comments, _Oppenheimer45._ So if you don’t know, J. Robert Oppenheimer created the atomic bomb and the first detonation was the Trinity test in New Mexico on July 16, 1945, where after it’s success Oppenheimer proclaimed ‘Now I am become Death, destroyer of worlds.’ Which he stole from the Gita, so he technically didn’t… I’m floundering. The point is that my best friend’s brother, whom I’ve been pining after for almost four years, is _Oppenheimer45_ and we found that out and now we’re together and it’s amazing and we’re contemplating making some porn, but as for now, I, _RebelPrincess22_ , am saying goodbye for the last time. Goodbye everyone.”

Bellamy watched her press the end button on the screen and she shoved her laptop to the side before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” they say together before Bellamy lifts her up to properly deposit her on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I though this was a good idea to write but I couldn’t get it out of my head and here we are.
> 
> If y'all want a part 2, drop a comment and if I get enough I'll probably do it. It'll definitely be smuttier. Pure smut actually.


End file.
